The Elements
by Feathersblue17
Summary: What happens when four sisters who have special powers do when they meet four borthers in the sewers? LEO/OC RAPH/OC DONNIE/OC MICKEY/OC rated T for safety
1. The Powers

The Elements

The Girls

*in order of age

Water- Katie

Fire- Karlynn

Earth- Krista

Air- Kayla

Fire- can hold fire-balls in hands, hair can become fire, also can control any flame

Water- can have unlimmiled water out of hands, can contorl water (such as lakes rivers and seas)

Air- can produce powerful amount of winds, can generate toranados, can also fly

Earth-can have power over soil and can make mountins

~all can communate to each other using their minds


	2. Midnight meetings

**Chapter 1**

**Karlynn POV**

We were running as fast as could but they were still gaining on us.

_How can we get away?_ Katie asked.

I bet your wondering how I knew what she was thinking. Well, we can commutate trough telephy. Weird I know but that's just the beginning. Let me give you the speed up version of my life. My sisters and me (there is four of us, imagine sharing a room!) are what's called The Elements. You know like Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. That's us! We all have special powers that go along with our given element.

For Katie, she's the oldest and is kinda our leader and boy does she know it. Her element is the power of Water. She can produce any amount of water at any given time as long as she is hydrated.

Krista is the third in our line she's the brain of us she can do anything I swear. Her element power is Earth. She can militate the rocks and soil of the earth. She can also make and destroy mountains. Yeah it cool I know.

As for Kayla she the baby and always has a joke for anything that happens. She has the element power of Air. She can create the biggest blast of wind you've ever seen. She can make twisters and can make air current so she can fly.

As for me, my name is Karlynn like Car and Lynn. It's weird I know but what about us isn't. I'm the second oldest and sometimes I let me temper get the best of me and it not good. I'm fire. I can make fire-balls and can control flames. It pretty cool. Just sometimes when I get really mad my hands burst into flames and it embarrassing but I'm stuck with it.

When we were about eight were abducted and taken into a lab where tested us. They tested our powers that were didn't even know we had at the time. But we broke out when were thirteen by using our power against them. We have been on the run for about four years now.

Sometimes being on the run sucks! Like when you meet a really cute guy but you have to leave before your first date because the school is asking questions about your parents that you don't even know where they are at.

But other times it good. Like when your sister is being stalked by a major creeper. Who keeps talking about her butt and keeps smelling her hair so she'll go out with him. (A.N. this actually happened to my friend but it was me and my other friend pranking her being the guy! It was so funny!)

So let's get out of our lifetime original movie called my life and back to the present.

We were being chased by a group of black and red ninjas in New York City.

_You guys think we should jump? _ Krista asked as we were being pushed up to the edge of a tall apartment building ledge.

_Kayla makes a wind current to bring us to the bottom. _ Katie said

Kayla got this contented look on her face and there was a blast of wind and we jumped off the ledge.

We were carried down to the bottom of the ally. We all looked around and I found a sewer lid and lifted it up.

_Come on guys we have to hide!_ I said

We jumped down to the bottom and looked around at where we were. There was nothing but a small stream in the middle. And boy did it look nasty.

_Come on guys we need to keep moving. _Katie said

_You mean we can't go for swim?_ Kayla said

_Shut up Kayla, there are probably 23 billion different germs in there._ Krista told her.

_Shush girl shut your lips do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!_ I sang. God did I love that song!

_Ha ha I can't shut my lips because I'm using my mind to talk._ Kayla said

We keep walking then we heard a noise that sounded like wheels on a skateboard. Then we heard two guys talking.

"Whoa dude! That was narlly." The first voice said.

"Well if you went such a numskull maybe you could get it." The second voice said in a Brooklyn accent.

We looked around the corner and to our surprise we saw two oversized turtles that were skate boarding.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kayla said. Leave it up to her big mouth to be the one to say that.

They turned around and looked at us.

"Oh shit!" the second voice said he had a red bandanna on.

All we girls looked at them. The other turtle had an orange bandanna on and looks as us with a dopey grin.

The "red" one starts to come closer to us.

"Whoa big guy." I say and balled my hands into fist ready to protect us. "Not so fast."

He keeps coming closer to us. When he was about 2 feet away from us my hand caught fire. Now that scared him he stared backing away.

"Look we don't want to hurt ya." He said still looking at my lit hands.

_Karlynn calm down I don't think they'll hurt us. _ Katie told me. I stared doing yoga breaths

Eh uh eh. Eh uh eh. Eh uh eh.

_Ya the orange one has a cute smile._ Kayla said

As we were talking, more like arguing about what to do. I got the worst headache of my life.

It felt like a hundred knives pounding into my head. I drop down to the floor, grab my head and scream.

They all came rushing forward even the turtles but they went as close they keep their distance. Katie put her arms around me trying to calm me down but I still couldn't take the pain. I screamed again.

"What's happening to her?" I faintly heard the orange turtle ask.

"I don't know, this has never happened before." I heard Kayla say quietly to him.

Then I heard the Brooklyn one say something I couldn't make out.

Then I passed out.


	3. The Lair

**Chapter 2**

**Katie POV**

I hear a scream. I look around and see Karlynn drop down to the floor and hold her head like she's holding it together. I run over to

"Come on Karlynn it o.k. tell her trying to soothe her. She was yelling so loud. Didn't know what was happening. I look around and everyone came over to us trying to help Karlynn.

Oh my God! Do you think she'll be ok? Krista asks us.

"I don't know." I answer. Looking down at Karlynn. The turtles looking at each other not knowing how I answered Krista.

"How are we going to help her we can't take her to a hospital?" Kayla tells us.

"You don't think I know that!" I snap back.

"If you guys don't have anywhere else to go you can come with us to our house." The orange one says.

I wonder if we should but if they were with the lab then they would have already done something to us. They looked sincere to.

"Yeah, sure that would be great!" Kayla tells him. "Thank you so much for your generosity!" Wow was she laying it on thick.

"Oh I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mickey babe." Mickey tells her as we were getting up off the floor.

Then it hit me. How were we going to get Karlynn there? I can carry her, it's not like she's fat she only weights 130 lbs but still I'm not that strong.

The red one sees me looking at her and comes over to me.

"I can carry her if you want?" he tells me.

"No it's ok." I insist. I really should just let him carry her.

"No really it fine." He tells me as he walks over to her and picks her up like she's a coat someone left on the floor. Then he introduces himself as Raph.

After a while of walking through the sewers we got to where we were going. It looked like a plain wall at first I thought that they had made a mistake. Then Mickey went over a little bit too some pipes and pulled one then another and the wall opened up.

It looked like a living room with a lot of TVs. Then there was a bunch of hallways.

"Don we're going to need your help!" Raph yells

Out of a door come two more turtles. One with a blue bandana and the other with a purple one. They look at us confused.

"Raph what have you done now?" The blue one said looking at Karlynn in Raph's arms.

"It's not his fault, he brought us here to help out our sister. " I tell to the blue ne looking straight in the eyes.

"Come on bring her into the lab." The purple says. "By the way I'm Donatello, but you guys can call me Donnie."

I look away from the blue one and follow Donnie and Raph.

Donnie leads us down a hallway into a room. It had a lab table and a lot of computers and monitors.

"Lay her down on the table." He tells Raph.

"OK tell me what happened." Donnie asks. So we tell him fast and he looks at her a gets needle out.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"I'm taking her blood I have to in order to see what's wrong with her." He says.

I look at him hoping that he could help Karlynn.

"I'm not sure what's wrong but I will do the best I can." He tells me

"Maybe I can help." Krista says from the door way.

"Maybe but do you know how to run a "he started but Krista interrupted.

"Ya I can work all kinds of things." She says with a smile.

Then me and Raph were shooed out of the lab by Krista. We walked into the living room and we saw Kayla sitting on the couch talking to Mickey.

"Oh my God! I love Halo 3 to!" she said then they started talking about the various games that they loved to play.

Then the blue one introduced himself as Leonardo, but he likes to be Leo.

"Do you get as bored as I do when they talk about ages as much as I do?" said Leo.

"Yes but I'm glad Kayla finally has someone else to bug instead of me." I sad laughing. Then I heard a voice.

"What is all this ruckus my sons?" said a voice down the hall

I looked to see who had said that and to my surprise it was a giant RAT!

"My sons who is this?" he asks as he looks from me to Kayla.

"I'm Katelyn but I mostly go by Katie." I tell him and point to Kayla "this is my sister Kayla."

Then I tell him and the turtles the story about our lives, all about the labs, the experiments and our powers. Everything.

He watched me the whole time and didn't interrupt me the whole twenty minutes that I talked. He was a good listener.

"I see you have had a troubling life as me and my sons have also had." He tells me. He told me earlier that his name is Splitter.

Then he told me and Kayla all about him and the turtles. He told us all about how they were mutated by the TGRC accident. They told us about the Foot and Purple Dragons which sounded a lot like the guys that experimented on us. They told us about April and Casey. I listened as well as he did for me.

''wow I guess we have a lot in common than we thought.'' I said. Then we all got

"Yes we do. Now that we know your history and you know ours we should figure out sleeping arrangements." Splinter said

"Oh we'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"Yeah we've sleep on worse things than a couch." Kayla said.

"No you are our guest and you will sleep in the boy's room." He said and I knew his word was final. Then we said good night to us and went back to his room.

"Oh you're going to love my room!"Mickey said to Kayla."Video games galore."

"I think that you might want to sleep in my room. It probably the cleanest of them all." Leo told me. "It's down the hall on the right." He told me as we started walking down the hallway.

"Here it is." He said."I hope you have a good night sleep."

I walked in and the whole room was in perfect order. There were books along the wall on shelves. I went to the bed and took off my pants. I really hate sleeping in jeans and I don't have anything else with me we left it all at the warehouse. We should really go back there and get it before some crack head takes it and sell it.

The sheets on the bed were so nice. They felt like silk. They were all black with a blue stripe down the middle.

Then I finally went to sleep thinking about the day.

**i hope that you guys like it. remember that this is my frist real fanfic.**

review=love!


	4. ANSorry!

Sorry I haven't been update ding I have been grounded. I had to sneak on to do this. I will try go get back on as soon as possible!


	5. Bonding

**YES!!! I finally got this up it took me forever to get on the computer and this is the longest so that doesn't help. but I got grounded for failing stupid CHEM!! I hate my teacher!!!!!! But now i passed it thank God! **

**oh and idk if i said eariler but i put up pics of kinda how i pictures the girls. the only one thats dead on is Karlyn and Katie. the rest have to be like a year younger. but that should help a little **

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**P.S. i forgot in earlier chapters**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TNMT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO. SORRY RAPH YOU CANT COME HOME WITH ME!!!**

Chapter 3

Karlynn P.O.V.

_Uhh my head is killing me._ I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked around to see where I was. I was in a lab.

Oh no they found us. I need to get out. I stated to panic as I looked around the lab. Then the door opened. The red turtle for before came in.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at him "are you working with the Lab?"

Then he came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Ok listen Karlynn, I don't know what your talking about but you would still be passed out on the ground if it wasn't for me!" he yelled at me.

Wow no one has ever talked to me like that well except for Katie.

"Ok I guess I can give you that. But how do you know my name?" I asked him trying to be a little nicer he did have a point.

"Well you sister Katie told me and my brothers all about you," He told me "by the way my names Raph."

"Ok so you know all about our powers then right?" I asked him.

"Ya they gave us your whole life story." he said. "So what happened back there with you?"

"I don't really know. All I do know is that one minute I was getting ready to toast you like a marshmallow the next I had a killer headache, then passed out." I said. I was getting a little bored just sitting down here but Raph is a good talker though. "So what do you guys do for fun down here."

"Not much, I mostly just go out and beat up thugs." He told me.

"That sound like fun, are you up for some action?" I asked him getting up from the table.

"Follow me then." he said as he walked through the doorway and down a hallway. And I did.

I know it stupid because I just met this guy and now I following him to Gods knows where but there was just something about him that I could trust. I mean he kind of saved my life.

We walked down the hall then we came to a living room like place. And there were two other turtles along with Krista and Katie.

"Oh why are you walking! You should still be resting!" Krista asked.

"Raph you should of came and told us she was up." the purple turtle said to him.

"Well its not like it matters I feel fine!" I said.

"That's all good but we want to see what's wrong with you" Krista said.

"Well I'm fine and we going out!" I said half yelling.

"What?!" Katie said "No your not!" God I hate it when she acts like this it so annoying

"Really, and why not MOM?" I asked. She is really getting on my nerves.

"Umm maybe because you just woke up from a mini-coma!" she yelled.

"Really well just try to stop me!" I say as I light my finger and give her a look that said 'just dare me.'

"You know I agree with Katie." the blue turtle said.

"Of course you would Leo" Raph said to 'Leo'

Huh he's standing up for me. I can do that for myself but that's nice and he can handle his brother.

"Raph, she's weak and the Foot's looking for her. Do you really think that taking her out is the best idea?" his brother said.

"Hey buddy, you don't know me! You don't know what I can or cant handle!" I yell at him. He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Come on were outa here!" Raph said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the lair.

We went down a sewer, then up a manhole. We came out in a warehouse.

"Come on!" Raph said. "I want to show you something."

Then he stared walking through the warehouse. Then we came to a motorcycle. It was AMAZAING.

"This is my baby, she can go from 0 to 130 in 6 seconds." he said sounding like a proud PTA mom whose son just made the honor role. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "This is so cool!! I have always wanted to ride one!"

"Well then today's your lucky day." he said as he smiled at me.

I walked up to the bike. He got on first then he waited for me. I was getting a little nerves. I know I don't get nerves but I guess I do now!

"Come on babe, crime doest wait!" Raph said. And with that I got on.

It was kinda hard at first, you know getting my arms around his shell. Bust then when I did it was like my arms were meant to be there. Like a puzzle. And then were off.

We were speeding down streets of New York. Then we came to a stop in front of a convince store. I looked in the window and I saw two guys in ski masks holding up the owner with a gun.

"Hey Raph, hold on a minute Raph." I said. "I'll be right back." then I jumped off the bike and ran into the store.

"Hey stop right there!" I yelled. _Bad idea_

Then the gun men looked at me and one pointed his gun at me while the other still had his on the owner. They were probably thinking _Who the hell does this chick think she is_. Then before they could do anything else Raph came in. The guys took a look at him and boy were they scared.

"Today's not your day boys." Raph said to them. Then I light my finger to put a little more emphtis on it. They looked back an forth between Raph and me well more or less my hand. Then they ran out of the store as fast as they could.

The owner looked at us next. He was scared to. I think he thought we were going to rob him next. But I just looked at a Milky Way candy bar.

"How much for the candy bar?" I ask him

"If you want it you can have it. Free of charge." He told me.

"Wow, thanks!" I say as I grab the candy bar and walk out with Raph in front of me.

"So now that you have had you excitement for night want to show you my favorite part of the city" He tells me.

We got back onto the bike and speed through the back streets and alleys. It was so different looking at the city at the speed we were going. It was so cool.

Then all of a sudden Raph pulls to a stop. It a really bad ally.

"Are you sure this is were you want to stop?" I ask him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Then I hopped off the bike.

"Positive, come on up here." He says. Then he starts to climb a fire escape.

The we get to the top of the building, he goes over to the edge and sits down on the ledge. I go and sit next and look out. It was beautiful. You could see all the building and the Hudson river just over some of the tops.

"Wow, this is really cool Raph." I say to him.

"You're the only one who knows about this place." he tells me. I guess I got into that bad boy shell. Then we stared watching the sunrise.

"Oh Shell." Raph yells "We have to leave."

"Why?" I asked I really didn't want to leave.

"Because if the sun comes up more light and more people are out and they can see me." He tells me.

Then he goes down the fire escape and he was in such a rush that when he jumped off of it at the bottom he pulled the last part of the ladder off. I couldn't get don it was at least 20 feet down. Shit!

"There is no way I'm jumping down there!" I yell to him

"How about if I catch you?" he asked and holds out his arms.

I look down it a long way down but his arms are so big and welcoming.

I close my eyes and jump.

**my personal fav!**

**remember reviews= 3!!!!!!**


End file.
